


Felicity Vs. The Wicked Witch of Russia

by AlternateEgo91



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 21:17:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1241074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateEgo91/pseuds/AlternateEgo91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity are a new and happy couple going into work at QC. Isabel Rochev comes into the office with her demeaning ways and Felicity has had enough. Oliver knows he has to be the mediator and keep them both happy. What is the CEO to do? Established Olicity. It's a fun, light, funny Olicity drabble intended to make you smile. Enjoy:]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felicity Vs. The Wicked Witch of Russia

"We should have just stayed in bed." Oliver murmured into Felicity's neck in between kisses. Oliver had Felicity pressed up the side of the elevator, taking advantage that they were riding to the top floor alone. She ran a hand through his short hair smiling.

Sighing, she softly chided him, "Maybe that guy last night hit you in the head a little too hard or do you forget that you are the boss of this company. You can't very well spend the day in bed, no matter how attractive the company would have been," He smiled into her necked and nipped at the column of her throat lightly to show his agreement. With a sharp intake of breath, she continued, "And thanks to you, in my position as your stupid assistant I can't either."

Oliver tugged at her ear lobe and whispered, "But because I'm the boss I can't get in trouble and I say we get to take the day off." He punctuated his invitation, by pushing himself fully into her.

She let out the tinniest moan. "Oh how I wish that were true. However, you and I have a full day ahead of us of boring corporate nonsense. And since we are still working on a way to buy out the wicked witch of Russia, you and her have a meeting in," she lifted her left hand to eye level to look at her watch, "15 minutes."

"Ugh." Oliver let out a groan and let his forehead fall on her shoulder. "Way too early for her shit." He complained into her. He pulled back, put his huge hands on either side of her face and kissed her one last time. "Should have definitely stayed in bed." He took a sizable step back to give Felicity back her personal space, instantly missing her warmth.

The pair had finally become a couple about three months ago. They decided to keep it a secret from all wondering eyes at Queen Consolidated. They were so fresh and new, they didn't want to share their relationship with anyone else. All they were concerned with was getting to know each other as intimately as possible. And they were doing just that every night, sometimes twice a night. The only ones allowed the knowledge of the couple's new found happiness was the rest Team Arrow, but the two men were on strict orders from Felicity's 'loud voice' that there would be absolutely no discussion of the news outside the foundry.

There were already so many rumors flying around about how a blond from the IT department was able to find her way into a high paying secretary job, practically overnight. They didn't need to add fuel to the fire by public displays of affection at the office. Rumors weren't their worst problem, of course. The gold medal of difficulty went to the spawn of Satan herself, camouflaged in heels and a tight dress. She still stomped around, plaguing their office with her icy demeanor and demeaning comments towards Felicity. Isabel Rochev had no tolerance of Oliver and even less for his blonde counterpart. As time progress, the level of her irritation towards Felicity was reaching new heights.

The pair walked out of the elevator at a respectable distance discussing the day ahead's schedule. Upon reaching her desk, she was able to watch Oliver walk into his office. She appreciated that he no longer looked so uncomfortable in his new position. His posture had ceased to be one of a marine at attention 24/7. Now, as he walked he allowed his shoulders to lower and his jaw no longer looked like he was constantly grinding his teeth. In the last few months, Oliver was finally learning to relax. With Felicity's help he was forgiving himself of all the demons of his past, as well as slowly sharing a little bit of the island one scar at a time. She was helping him shoulder all the guilt he so earnestly held on to. She was his alter of sanity and the more he gave himself to her, the more visibly happy he appeared.

She sat down at her desk and set to work. After ten minutes of answering emails, the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly stood up. Looking up she almost giggled to herself when she saw Isabel walking towards her, heels clicking loudly on the floor. ' _The woman is so horrifying she causes physical reactions. I wonder if she makes small children cry by just looking at them_ ' she marveled to herself.

"Good morning Miss Rochev. Mr. Queen is waiting for you in his office, you can go right in, I'll be right behind you." Felicity said sweetly.

"Great." She said shortly. Taking off her coat, she threw it across Felicity's desk. "But I don't think your," she looked Felicity up and down as if searching for the right words. "Particular talents will be necessary in there. Let the adults talk. Why don't you do something more your speed, instead of pretending you have the actual qualifications to be here and go get Mr. Queen and myself some breakfast."

Standing up from her chair, Felicity could not believe her ears. Did the woman take an extra shot of vile in her coffee this morning? Pushing her designer jacket to the ground, she stepped out from behind her desk and replied evenly, "Miss Rochev, I 'm very grateful you got off your knees long enough to speak to me, but I will not have anyone treat me this way. I am sure you would love privacy with Mr. Queen so that you could try to persuade him to use this morning's meeting to show him  _your particular_  talents, but I will not being getting you anything. I will be walking in that office right behind you, because I assure you, I know  _exactly_  what I am doing."

"Excuse me? I will have your job!" Isabel practically screeched at her.

Oliver cleared his throat to gain the two women's attention. Standing at the door between their offices, he had witnessed the tail end of what was quickly developing into an epic catfight.

Isabel heated gaze shifted from Felicity to look at Oliver expectantly.

"I'll handle this. Please, go wait in my office." He said gesturing to the room behind him. She snatched her jacket from the floor and sauntered into the office, obviously pleased with the thought of Felicity getting into trouble with Oliver.

Closing the thick glass door he walked towards the middle of the room to look at his girlfriend. His face looked strained and she immediately knew he was upset. She wasn't sure though who he was more upset with more: her or Isabel.

"Felicity," he started.

"Don't even start Oliver." Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I know. I know. I'm sorry. I need to keep my mouth shut and play nice, but if you could get her to retracted the claws before she walks into the building that would be appreciated."

He wanted nothing more than to step forward and comfort her, but with nothing but a glass wall separating them from Isabel's view he had to control himself.

"Hey, I understand. Trust me. I don't like her anymore than you do."

"Not likely" she grunted under her breath.

He allowed himself the smallest smile, before his face turned serious. "As much as I would like you to give her the verbal whipping she deserves, she still owns half this company. Until we figure out a way to buy her out, we have to at least pretend like we respect her so I am going to stand here and pretend to reprimand you. Look guilty."

She looked up at him wide eyed, wondering if the pressure of his double life had finally caused him to crack.

"Are you insane?" she asked in disbelief.

He wagged a finger at her in mock scolding. "Angry yelling. Angry words. Reprimanding tone."

It took all of Felicity's will power not to burst out in laughter. She quickly glanced through the wall of glass to see Isabel staring right at them.

"If you want to make this believable I suggest you stop trying to make me laugh." She murmured through purse lips, trying to as he said, look guilty. Oliver had his business stern face on while his blue eyes sparkled playfully. He pointed a finger in the dragon lady's direction and then at himself. "Me? What you said was hysterical. Think about how hard it is for me to keep a straight face next time you rip her a new one."

She forced her face to remain serious with a hint of anger when in reality all she wanted to do was smile up at her gorgeous hero.

"You know you really should be punished for being so rude to her." He continued, his face stoic.

Felicity frowned at him. "Excuse me?"

"Clearly I need to teach you what happens to the EA when she upsets the boss in his own office." His voice thick with suggestion.

A shiver ran down her spine. She felt herself flush and suddenly the air in the room seemed a bit thin. She snuck a peak back at Isabel and she had a triumphant smirk on her face.

"This witch is enjoying this."

"Not as much as I am going to enjoy what I am going to do to you the moment Satan leaves my office."

He chanced a step forward, hoping it would come off as menacing. She forced herself to keep her composure and not dwell on all the very entertaining things they could do utilizing Oliver's desk. "Oliver Queen get your stupid jaw line out of my face or I swear I'm gonna..."

"Going to what Felicity?" He cut her off, his eyes darkened as his stare bore straight through her.

Suddenly the pair heard the door open behind them.

"I think you've wasted enough time trying to teach this girl to have manners. We need to move on, I have a schedule to keep. Send her off for coffee or better yet fire her and let's get started."

Felicity ground her teeth. She opened her mouth to say something, but Oliver beat her to the punch.

"Miss Rochev, if you expect Felicity to respect you, you may want to start showing her respect because she is not going anywhere. Ever."

Isabel's mouth dropped in shock and started to retort.

Oliver put a hand up, effectively cutting her off.

"You are not the only one on a schedule. Our meeting has now officially begun." He walked towards his office door, turned and his hands began to usher her in. She glared at him, a glare so horrid, it probably could turn him to stone if she kept at it.

"After you Miss. Rochev. I have prior engagements I need my office for." Oliver just stared at her smiling until she finally broke and marched back into his office. Before shutting the door, he winked at Felicity.

Felicity let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She sat down at her desk, smiling widely because this day now had the distinct possibility of being the exact opposite of boring, consequences be damned.


End file.
